


Jutro

by Nukaone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Murder, Riddles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone
Summary: Wszystkie miniklamerki (pytania i odpowiedzi, a także wypowiedź o jutrze) są prawdziwymi wypowiedziami Nygmy z batmanowskiego uniwersum w moim, dość luźnym na potrzeby tekstu, przekładzie. Parę rzeczy pozmieniałam, ale mam nadzieję, że ogólny sens się zachował. Zabawa z drzewami opiera się natomiast na angielskim - śmierć, a raczej narzędzie, którym została zadana, zależała od rodzaju drzewa, stąd ogień dla jesionu (ash), nóż wbijany w klatkę przy kasztanowcu (chestnut) i więcej niż jedna opcja dla sosny (pine), która dawała szersze pole do popisu.





	Jutro

_Pytanie: Im więcej zabierasz, tym większym się staje. Co to jest?_  
Ziemia była jeszcze wilgotna po wczorajszym deszczu. Wyglądając wieczorem przez okno, rozmyślał o ciężkich kroplach wnikających w glebę i pobierających z niej molekuły zapachowe, które ulatniają się do powietrza niczym bąbelki w szampanie, by poprzez dyfuzję zasygnalizować wszystkim użytkownikom tlenu zmianę atmosferyczną. Wydobyte dzięki oberwaniu chmury wirusy i bakterie opadają i ponownie nikną w gruntowej czerni, gdzie czekają na kolejną okazję do wyjścia i pokazania ludziom, do czego zdolne są niepozorne jednostki.  
_Odpowiedź: Dół._  
  
_Pytanie: Ile ziemi znajduje się w dole o powierzchni trzech akrów i dwustu stopach głębokości?_  
Łopata miękko zatapiała się w zazwyczaj dużo twardszej powierzchni, dopasowując się do jej kształtu i przyjmując na siebie cały jej ciężar. Pozory dawania oparcia i harmonii przerywane były gwałtownymi ruchami wyrzucającymi kolejne warstwy ziemi, które tworzyły powoli powiększający się kopiec przepełniony drobnoustrojami, o których ludzie wiedzieli zwykle tylko tyle, że być może istnieją. Ich przydatność, zastosowanie, a przede wszystkim realne zagrożenie wynikające z ich bliskości było im przeważnie nieznane lub uznane za nieistotne. _Niesłusznie_ , powiedziałby, gdyby ktoś go pytał o zdanie, _nigdy nie należy lekceważyć przeciwnika_. Powiększająca się piramida, u której piaskową barwę zastępowały pierwsze złociste promienie porannego słońca, zdawała się potwierdzać jego opinię.  
_Odpowiedź: Wcale, ponieważ to dół._  
  
_Pytanie: Co wciąż nadchodzi, ale nigdy nie przychodzi?_  
Dół musiał liczyć około pięciu metrów w głąb, a mrok wypełzający z tej głębokości powinien pojawić się jak najszybciej, by zrównoważyć bielejące światło o zwiększającym się natężeniu. Czasami pojawiało się opóźnienie spowodowane nietypowym ułożeniem korzeni drzewa z rodzaju tych, z którymi nie miał wcześniej do czynienia. Zrobienie drugiego dołu w tym samym miejscu nie wchodziło w grę; w trakcie wykopywania ziemi uciekało z niej wystarczająco dużo mikrobów, a zachowanie zgodności z pierwotnym stanem było niezbędne do stworzenia odpowiedniego przekazu. Szukał więc innego drzewa z tego samego gatunku odpowiadającego profilowi swojej ofiary. Jesion zazwyczaj przeznaczony był dla bogatych mieszkanek Gotham, które w ostatnich chwilach wolały zadawać pytania niż odpowiadać (początkowe rozbawienie szybko przeradzało się w irytację), kasztany należały do szaleńców, którzy próbowali kierować się zdrowym rozsądkiem i planowali ucieczkę (zupełnie jakby dało się uciec od nadchodzącego przeznaczenia), sosna natomiast najczęściej towarzyszyła zakrywaniu ludzi skrywających tajemnice, którymi gotowi byli płacić w zamian za dodatkową szansę na udzielenie odpowiedzi (dość korzystna wymiana, zważywszy na zaskakująco wysoką wycenę życia ludzkiego, gdy chodziło o życie podmiotu wypowiadającego się). Śmierć przychodziła adekwatnie; z ogniem nie było problemu, tak samo jak z nożem, który należało szybko wyciągać z klatki piersiowej (na wszelki wypadek i do trzech razy sztuka). Sosna wymagała większego nakładu pracy - wałek nie wchodził w grę, tak samo jak szpilki i dopiero iglica okazała się odpowiednia do swojego zadania, choć wymagała dokładności i wielu prób, zanim odpowiednio pasowała do idei i ludzkiego ciała, które wciąż miało w zwyczaju stawiać niepotrzebny opór, nie rozumiejąc, że w początku nieistnienia nareszcie pojawia się jakikolwiek sens jego istnienia.  
_Odpowiedź: Jutro._  
  
_Gdy przychodzi jutro, już jest dzisiaj._  
Idąc w prawo pojedynczym torem niby za głosem serca, zostawiwszy rozum na rozwidleniu, można było dojść do małej osiki, wystarczająco młodej, by móc wykopać ją i przesadzić do ogrodu, w którym promienie, zamiast nerwowo odliczać czas, tylko podkreślałyby jej niewinną biel. Po raz pierwszy nie jest do końca pewny, dlaczego wybrał akurat to drzewo; po raz pierwszy jest pewny, że osoba, którą tu przyprowadzi, dokładnie będzie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.  
Czekając na kolejny deszcz wie, że panna Kringle sama wybierze, czy powód, z jakiego zadrży, będzie miał więcej wspólnego ze strachem czy przyjemnością. Bez względu na to, czy dopasuje się do drzewa, czy wkomponuje drzewo w swoje życie, on zaakceptuje jej wybór.  
_A dzisiaj powinno zostać na długo zapamiętane._  
  
_Pytanie: Co jest swobodniejsze od nici i wstążek na wietrze?_  
Po raz pierwszy naprawdę ma nadzieję, że usłyszy prawidłową odpowiedź.  
_Odpowiedź: Kobiecy język._

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie miniklamerki (pytania i odpowiedzi, a także wypowiedź o jutrze) są prawdziwymi wypowiedziami Nygmy z batmanowskiego uniwersum w moim, dość luźnym na potrzeby tekstu, przekładzie. Parę rzeczy pozmieniałam, ale mam nadzieję, że ogólny sens się zachował. Zabawa z drzewami opiera się natomiast na angielskim - śmierć, a raczej narzędzie, którym została zadana, zależała od rodzaju drzewa, stąd ogień dla jesionu (ash), nóż wbijany w klatkę przy kasztanowcu (chestnut) i więcej niż jedna opcja dla sosny (pine), która dawała szersze pole do popisu.


End file.
